Due to the multiple interactions of the Biodesign HCV Vaccine Center, and to ensure good fiscal and project/core oversight, the administrative core has a unique structure. In addition to oversight from the Center Director (Arntzen), a Core Co-Leader (Krattiger) and a Center Project Manager (Khalsa) will also be involved in ensuring fiscal oversight. Arntzen will have ultimate fiscal responsibility for the Biodesign HCV Vaccine Center. Core A activities will include resource monitoring, handling of information flow, financial reporting, IP managements (freedom-to-operate and licensing strategy), and regulatory compliance.